Boogeyman and its Play
by Green Nebula4
Summary: The characters found themselves being trapped within the play. They have to cooperate to escape, if they could avoid the plot. Is rated M to be safe.
1. Introduction

A sign 'Do not venture any farther.' Hanged above the curtains and clattered against the bizarre wooden frame, lazily. The red curtains broadened and presented as an obstruction. Deep rich orange gears groaned and scrapped the rust that coated the edges for many years. Painted golden frame mingled the blue pipes. The maze of pipes left visitors dazed, confused, and not at least startled to discover that all pipes gathered and linked to a grotesque face, half green with one closed eye while another half was blazing yellow with a cog as an eye. The lips were painted dully, yet half of mouth sickeningly grinned. As soon as the music of ancient gears running and grinding, the cog busted open with life. The visitors gasped yet grimaced at a bizarre display of an entrance for a play that waited to be admired and to be despising by them.

The mask coughed and moaned, "I am very pleased with our new energy for a simple play!" It crackled, "Yet I cannot guarantees that play will be masterpiece. After all, it was supposed to be a cheap, cheap, and _cheap _play!" The guests, who succeed at taking their seats, pampered themselves, preparing for the play. Several ruffled their clothes and tweaked their masks. With a hunger for a flushed and shabby entertainment to consume their daily distress from life, they leaned forward, watching the face who was speaking with various tones.

Two faced face cannot elude from its' fascination with the anxiously attention the crowd radiated, "Such pompous I am! Send your weak stomachs and naughty pride to home because I have no interests in your rabbles about religious and justice. You came here for a cheap, cheap, and _cheap_ entertainment! Allow your darkest imagination run and watch the play with an eager." The crackle broke and resumed as the seats squeaked along the rumbling from the blue pipes and ancient gears. The curtains drew.

The voice suddenly became compassionate and animated, "A tale about aristocrats and their companions failed to realize that they were mingling into a felony. Now the play shall establish." The stage soon came alive with actors and actresses when the lights brightened the stage. The guests remained unwavering silent.

* * *

**Author Notes: **I do not own any Vampire Knight characters. They are respectly belonged to Matsuri Hino. It was inspired by 's story, Fatum and The Count of Monte Cristo: Gankutsuou. And for the customs, I might would create a AU for characters, then please don't be too surprised to see if some customs from Vampire Knight does not apply to my story. I hope it will be short as possible! The possible pairings would be depend on the future chapters, but I am aiming for KanamexZero~ I hope everyone will enjoy the story (and mention my mistakes also! I don't have a wonderful english, so all feedbacks are accepted)!


	2. A Morning Meeting between two Girls

**Author's Notes:** I apologized for a long time to update my fanfic! I have been busy to balance my school works and my free time. I am very slow at writing, nevertheless, I will try my best to make it up with at least considerable long chapters! I am so sorry! And I know it is really odd clifhanger, but I hope everyone will enjoy it nevertheless!

* * *

The Lady's room was so beautiful. Meticulous golden stitches within red stains curved and danced throughout, creating breathtaking swirls and curves. The rug beneath tall and proud bed with curtains designed to confuse visitors and awe them with peculiar patterns of flowers. The flowers were also complicated. The maid's eyes raced all over the room, struggling to swallow all beautiful details. Silently, guilt cursed her for being incapable to describe the beauty in sentences, despite her perceptive nature. The set of furniture also carried same breathtaking regal atmosphere. Every curve, form, shape, and texture harmonized along the bold choices of colors: Red, Cream, White, and Gold, of the room. The maid placed a silver plate that contained delicate tea set with painted flowers onto the Lady's dresser. Two mysterious figures of female in long flowing gown with their arms holding the oval glass panel reflected the maid as she glanced at it. Flowers also carved into and crowned ladies' heads as twin halos. Their long hairs twined and framed the mirror also. The maid chuckled as she tweaked her small frilled white hat, "As if it is telling me that noblest one possessed eternal beauty! Then does it need an eternal slumber to be pretty?" She smirked at the direction of the bed.

To continue her duties, she approached to the window and drew red drapes, lighting the obscure dark, "Come, it is morning, my Lady!" A soft moan hid under heavy sheets. The maid nevertheless pulled the red curtains and pulled the sheets, "Are you always sleep-deprived!"

The lady in simple white nightgown whined, "Oh Yori-chan! Five more minutes!" She shifted her position, facing to the maid with an annoyed expression, "You opened the curtains, you meant business."

The maid giggled, "Yuki, today is a busy day because many nobles are coming! I woke you up earlier than usual."

"What? Nobles...?" Yuki pushed her brown hair away from her face, "What is today?"

The maid hesitated with a smile on her face. Yuki sat up, "Fine, then I won't tell you about my dream, Sayori!" The Lady frowned and crossed her arms. The maid gasped then giggled as she plopped herself beside Yuki on the bed, "It's Christmas Day! Is it one of weird dreams that you had latterly?"

Yuki grabbed the white pillow and struck Sayori, but she also laughed, "You are lying! And yes."

"It is Wednesday! I don't like the strange old lady as a teacher in your dream from last time…" Her giggles soon faded as she held the pillow.

"No, she is not in it, this time." Yuki rubbed her left eye and yawned, "Instead…It was really strange. I am not sure if it was nightmare or a dream."

The maid fluffed and placed the pillow behind Yuki, "You know that I hate suspense. What make it so confusing?"

The Lady sighed, "It was vague, and I couldn't remember most of it. But…It was about vampires, humans, and vampire hunters were at war against one another. And at some of the point, everyone that I knew, including you were students at a strange academy where Sir Cross built and hoped that he can bring peace among all three races. Grumpy and I were protectors of it!" Her brown eyes trailed from Sayori, "And…I witnessed some scenes…Why does the war exist at all?"

Yuki soon felt a weight leaving from her side, and Sayori spoke, "War indeed is a cold place, but academy? That is rare also. Public Education is not very common amongst people. We were fortune enough to be educated by Governor Cross! That dream…It is not even close to a nightmare. It does sound…quite hopeful, actually."

"Yeah, and also he was principal of that academy in my dream! How hopeful?" Yuki stepped from the bed, approached the tea set.

Sayori hurried to pour a tea for her, even if Yuki motioned her to allow herself to pour, "To imagine that some members of all three races dreamt a diplomatic unity in the future, and he sets that school to fulfill the wish! And people could be finally educated. It could be the ending of ignorance. And…"

Both cried with a joyful sarcasm, "Vampires do exist!" Laughter dominated both girls.

The maid offered her a cup of tea, "But this is reality, and vampires are fictional creatures! I am not sure about the hunters. They are also here, although. "

The Lady smiled and sipped her warm tea, "Yori-chan, thank you for making me feel better! I actually felt relieved to know that it wasn't a nightmare. It is really horrifying to watch ones who we knew so well slaughtering victims with…an unmistakable bloodlust in their eyes."

Sayori placed her hand on brown haired girl's shoulder, "Don't change the mood so quickly! It is really great that they don't exist, but only in our books."

Relief showered over her, she placed the cup on the silver plate, "What should I wear for today?"

The maid giggled, glad that she could grant her a cheerful attitude, "That is a reason of why I am here for!" Both giggled as they walked to the Lady's tall regal dresser which was overloading of her gowns. Soon, their hours were consumed by many colorful and various gowns, ornaments, garments, and shoes. Nevertheless, to their gullible attention, a differently colored face watched them with a sinister smile within the mirror.

.

.

.

* * *

**Author's notes: **This oneshot is a AU. Meaning, it does not completely follow the concepts and customs of Vampire Knight by Matsuri Hino. Also, it could mean some original characters will be existing within the story. For the names, I might would follow english translation for their names. Characters and knowledges of the Vampire Knight favoruablly scattered. I only read up to 3rd volume, then picked all rumors or spoilers from all over websites from fans. Please forgive me if the information is incorrect.

For characters, it does not mean they will be exactly same as they are in Vampire Knight. (Hence _**AU**_.) Nonetheless, I hope I can exhibit their basic personalities effectively! Also I would be more than glad to be corrected any errors in their behaviors. Yet, in the story, they still can be affect by their actions. (Basically, I just hope I did get some of their personalities correctly!)

For english, grammar, and plot errors, I am more than glad to have people point my mistakes out, I will right away edit them! I welcome any criticisms. C:

For genre of the oneshot: it is a horror story, also along drama and hopefully some romance. And it is aimed for ZeroxKaname and KanamexZero, but it can implies another pairings also.

The summary of the story: (I didn't think I made it clear.) Boogeyman kidnapped the characters and imprisoned them within an imaginative play for an cheap, cheap, and _cheap_ entertainment that does not necessarily follow the simple plot for it's audience. Will the characters come to a realization that world they lived in was a merely prision; and will they cooperate each other to escape from the said Boogeyman? Or will it lead them to unthinkable situations?


End file.
